The Final Crack
by SirAmbala
Summary: The Golden Trio is at the mercy of the Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor, but things do not go as everyone anticipated them too. HPB compatible, part DH compatible.


A/N: Okay so I know I should be updating to keep the light shining bright, but well I have to get this out of my system. I just saw the 7th movie part one, and my annoyance with the way J.K. Rowling ended the series is driving me nuts. So here is an alternate ending to the movie…

ooOOoo

I stood shaking as my aunt held the puffy faced Potter to me so I could tell them if it was really him. Even with his disfigured face you could tell it was him, but they were testing me. My father wanted to bring the glory back to our name, and redeem himself to the dark lord. I was supposed to be the one to bring back our honor with the death of Dumbledore, but that didn't go as they wanted. The old man even in the face of death had tried to save me, and he was a fool for trying. My fate was decided the day I was born a Malfoy, and sealed the day the mark was branded on my arm. Even at this moment it burned as a constant reminder of who held the strings of my life.

My aunt continued babbling nonsense and held Potter closer waiting for me to answer. I didn't want to look at the 'chosen one' in the eyes, but there was something that compelled me to do so. Those eyes, although a different color, held the same look that Dumbledore's did the day I held my wand at him threatening his life. Potter and I had never been anything but enemies, and yet his eyes told me he still had some hope for me. Those stupid noble Gryffindors really needed a reality check; nothing was going to stop the dark lord now. At least that is what my logic mind told me, but my heart still had a smidgen of hope left in it. Perhaps that was the same weakness I had for not being able to kill the old fool, and also the same thing that kept my mouth shut as my aunt asked me again who this boy was. Luckily those present were distracted and I wasn't asked again.

ooOOoo

Her screams echoed through the manor as my aunt tortured her. By now I would have thought I'd of gotten used to the sound, but something about screams of the young witch before me chilled me to the bone. I stood frozen in place as her eyes seemingly pierced through my soul begging for help. She had really gotten desperate to be wanting help from a ferret like me. Her eyes finally left mine as her body shook with pain and my own closed almost as if I could feel it to. I was no stranger to the curse she was under, and knew well what pain it caused. It was in that moment that all rational thought left my head and I drew my wand. Before I was totally conscious of what I did my aunt was knocked out cold as her body slammed into the marble wall just next to the fire place. My parents were in even more shock than me and didn't even register my actions as I grabbed Granger off the floor, and made a run for the dungeons.

Adrenalin was the only thing keeping my limbs functioning, and I feared what would happen when the reality of my actions reached them. Wormtail ended up at the bottom of the cellar stairs before he could utter a spell. Using the unlocking spell I opened up the cell door to see the shocked faces of the cell's occupants.

"Don't just stand there, there isn't much time!"

I yelled at them and handed Granger off to the Weasel. Potter had an unreadable expression on his face before looking me in the eye. Some sort of understanding passed between us at that moment, and we knew we would get out of this. Wesley started objecting to me coming as we started back up the stairs, but Potter told him to save it for later. As we reached the top of the stairs we ran into a confused Dobby. Potter informed him briefly on what was happening, and that we were going to get out of there. It seems that the other occupants of the Manor had finally come out of shock and had come to stop us. My father had stolen my mother's wand, and my aunt was once again on her feet.

The ones with wands in the room had them trained on me; they just couldn't believe my betrayal. My father vowed he would end my life for such treachery, and my aunt said she would make my death long and painful. I had seen what she did to her victims before, and a chill ran down my spine making me shiver involuntarily. Dobby proved to be more helpful than I would have thought as he stole the wands that the others hadn't already gotten rid of. My aunt yelled at him for betraying his master and he happily informed them he was free. I felt the side of my lip curl up at that and even more so at the look of disbelief and pure hatred on their faces. It was at that point in time that Dobby got us out of there. Just as we were fading away I saw my aunt throw a knife, with aim I didn't know she possessed, at Dobby. Once again before I rationalized what I was doing I pushed myself in front of it before it could pierce the little guy.

A searing pain went through my body as the knife struck. My last thought was why we relied so heavy on magic, if some weapon could caused this much pain…

ooOOoo

Slowly I became aware of myself once again. Even more slowly the memories came back, and I figured I was dead. The knife had been aimed at the free house elf, and I was sure when I took it for him it hit my heart. At that moment I tried to move and felt pain run through me. My mind became fully awake when that happened. If I was in pain, that meant I was still alive.

"Don't move or you will open up your wound again. It just closed up yesterday; it would be wise not to cause it to bleed again."

"Granger?"

"Yes it is me."

"Why?"

"I believe it is I who should be asking you that question."

"I have no answer to give you."

"So you are telling me you helped your enemies, and risked your life just for the hell of it?"

"Language Granger."

"I am in no mood for a lecture Malfoy, now answer the question. Why did you help us? Why did you take that knife for Dobby? I have been sitting here for the past three days running every possible answer through my head, and there is nothing that seems plausible."

"So the brains of the Golden Trio can't figure it out?"

"Malfoy!"

"I don't have one."

"How can you not have an answer? For crying out loud this is not something that the Draco Malfoy we all know would do!"

"Exactly, Draco Malfoy would not even fathom helping the goody goody trio, let alone put his life on the line for them! I have no clue what the hell happened, and I don't know who I am anymore."

"Malfoy…"

"No for once you listen Granger. I don't have any idea who I am anymore. I was so sure of whom I was before that night, before that night that the Mark was branded on my arm. It was then that I realized I didn't want it; I didn't want any of it anymore. That night I also realized it didn't matter what I wanted, my fate was decided the day I was born a Malfoy. I would follow in my father's footsteps and serve the dark lord. I was scared as I was given my task, but I never let it show. That was until I stood in front of that old fool threatening to take his life. I expected him to tell me he was waiting for this to happen the entire time, waiting for me to become just what my father wanted me to be. Does he? No, instead he tries to reason with me. He tried to save me! The worst part is that I would have let him if Snape hadn't stepped in and took the old man's life himself. Then Potter get's himself caught and they shove him in my face wanting me to identify him. I should have been happy that the so called 'chosen one' was going to get what he finally deserved. Instead I feel something I should never feel for an enemy, pity. Then he looks at me with the same damn eyes Dumbledore did. Those eyes can see right through my façade and it cracks a little more. It was you Granger that really caused it though. Even though you knew I wouldn't help you, you still looked at me silently begging me to help. You have those eyes too, and I broke…"

My fist was in a ball, my knuckles where white and I realized tears were running down my face. My father had always called me weak, and now more than ever I believed him. I couldn't bring myself to look at the witch but I didn't have to. She did something I never anticipated. She moved onto the bed and wrapped her arms around me in an awkward hug. Instead of feeling disgusted the last of my remaining walls broke and the tears came harder. I cried for the first time since I was a young child, and Granger stayed the entire time. Even more surprising was the fact that she said nothing about it. She handed me some clean clothes and said they were discussing what they were going to do next if I felt up to joining them downstairs.

"Do you believe it would be wise for me to join in on your plans? Given all of our past history and all?"

"We have all given it much thought and decided you will be joining us on the rest of our journey. You proved yourself useful at the Manor," stated Harry from the doorway.

"So you will bring me along because of my abilities."

"That, and for the way your actions saved all of us that day. I'm not sure how things would have played out had you not helped us. I can't even begin to understand why you chose to do what you did, but it doesn't change that fact that you did. You saved the lives of some of the people I cherish the most. We have not gotten along in the past, but I believe the circumstances have changed quite a bit. If you agree to help us we are more than happy to have you as our companion. I know that Dumbledore saw something in you that night, and I saw it a few days ago as well. For those reasons alone I can give you a chance to redeem yourself."

"Those are some big words Potter, but I will agree to it. I have my own unfinished business with the dark lord, and I believe only with your help will I be able to accomplish it."

With those words we shook hands, and formed some sort of agreement. Years ago I would have rather died then agree to help Harry Potter, but like he said the circumstances had changed. I looked to the side where Granger was at, she was teary eyed but was smiling. I think I smiled my first real smile that night.

ooOOoo

A/N: And that's all folks! Well I'm not sure what everyone will think of this, but I hope you enjoyed it. This is just my take on how I wish things had gone. Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought, I am generally curious!


End file.
